


pillow talking (in my head)

by katiesaygo



Series: dedicated side b [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e13 The Second David Job, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: Their covers are blown, the job—Sophie's job—ruined, and both David's are lost. The team they'd finally started to settle in to fragments and separates, but as the days of laying low stretch on and on the one thing Sophie's mind can't stop running back to is Maggie Collins.
Relationships: Maggie Collins/Sophie Devereaux
Series: dedicated side b [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807459
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Summer Spinoff





	pillow talking (in my head)

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt _Sophie/Maggie – mastermind!maggie_ over at the summer spinoff: femslash creating event!!  
> and for my dedicated side b prompt table: _for some time I’ve been pillow talking in my head / my heart’s vulnerable, but in my bed I want you, baby — (this love isn't crazy)_

Their covers are blown, the job—Sophie's job—ruined, and both David's are lost. The team they'd finally started to settle in to fragments and separates, but as the days of laying low stretch on and on the one thing Sophie's mind can't stop running back to is Maggie Collins.

Around month two is when her resolve finally breaks and she ends up trying to do her research on the woman. She's no Hardison though and the results are unsatisfying to say the least, do nothing to rid her thoughts of Nate's ex-wife.

Thinking over the job—where things had gone, the wrench Maggie had thrown into things, whether or not the lack of contact from the crew should sting so much—keeps her mind occupied in the monotony. During the game of cat and mouse she and Nate used to play, she'd often pictured what his wife at home must be like. It was nothing like the woman she'd met—Sophie hadn't given her nearly enough credit.

Month three marks the week before the gallery opens. The perfect time to case the museum, and the tactically sound time to finally give in to temptation. 

The work feels so good, stretches like a muscle recovering feeling, and she can almost ignore the way her eyes search the crowd.

Maggie spots her, approaches her, and Sophie chastises herself for being careless, for wanting to stick around instead of flee, but mostly—for underestimating Maggie again. Of course she's multilingual. Of course, she's brilliant as well as beautiful.

The sudden reunion of the crew leaves her little time to ponder when exactly her jealously had become respect, for which she's grateful. Focusing on her crew's hurt feelings is the perfect justification for leaving hers for later dissection. 

They end up bringing Maggie in on the con. Sophie has no objection except that she's a little too excited by the development. She'd spent the last few weeks envisioning how her next conversation with Maggie might go, only proper prep work for a grifter she'd reasoned, and this was certainly not it. In her head she'd been more poised, stomach less full of gummy bears.

“I think Maggie should take point on this one.”

It's a sentiment that earns her looks from every one of her team and a curious look from Maggie which Sophie remains carefully unmoved by as she scans the crowd. 

She stands by it. Maggie has the most inside knowledge of the museum, has worked with Sterling and Blackpoole more recently than Nate, and is smarter than any of them had afforded her the respect for last time.

Nate is reluctant to relinquish too much control, stubborn man that he is. He allows Maggie more room in planning than he'd granted any of them before which Sophie counts as a marked success. 

After the group's table-less round table, Maggie pulls her aside—offers her thanks and her confidence, telling Sophie that Nate had revealed the true reason for his vendetta against IYS and Blackpoole. It's a weight off her shoulders and comforting Maggie comes surprisingly easy compared to her recent efforts at placating her friends' broken trust.

Things go off without a hitch, the triumph in her chest more than the months apart could have ever made her forget. It's bittersweet with the knowledge that they all have to split up again and Sophie hates that she can no longer pretend she's better off—happier—on her own.

She and the rest of the crew turn away from each other and Sophie very nearly gets on the plane. 

Going from a sure thing to an uncertainty goes against every instinct she has, both professional and personal, but she isn't quite ready to fly solo again.

Luckily enough, neither is Maggie.

Sophie goes to lengths to hide her hesitation as she walks back on to (what some might call) the scene of the crime. To her surprise, Maggie doesn't seem all too caught off guard.

“I was hoping you'd stick around,” Maggie leans closer, her smile distinctively less Honest Woman than the first time they'd met. “I've got some ideas.”


End file.
